


Sappy Idiots in Love

by Nesi23



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Couple, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Out of character but in a good way, Post Samaritian, Romance, alternative universe, first fic, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesi23/pseuds/Nesi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Samaritan<br/>Root returning home from a long mission to find a peaceful Shaw sleeping and realized how much she missed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I'm really nervous guys this is my first fanfic ever! Not only for this fandom but like first time in my life. (No jokes). So please forgive me I tried. And Thankyou!!!!
> 
> Okay so I realized this was very out of character for them so turned it into an AU. But its in a good way. Basically Shaw is sappy and does a lot of feelings.

Root was tired, no more like exhausted. Her mission took a little longer than expected as some things went side ways. She was supposed to be gone for two weeks not five. She entered Shaw’s apartment stealthily and as quietly as she could. Using her key to open the door and closed it softly behind her and gently laid her suitcase down by the door. She made her way through the apartment in the dark. She knew it so well by now, seeing as though she slept there all the time and not in her own apartment. She popped the bedroom door open to find a peaceful sleeping Shaw, and just seeing her in person she then realized how much she had missed her.

Root didn’t want to disturb her sleeping partner but she really wanted a shower, or more like needed one after that 12 hour flight. She crept in and grabbed a big t-shirt and a underwear from her drawer and made her way out of the main bedroom. She walked down the hall into the guest room to take her shower. Root felt relief and release as the hot water scalded her skin not caring much about the burn. She felt the knots and the tension in her body already deteriorating. 

When she was done she made her way back to the main bedroom and carelessly threw the wet towel and dirty clothes on the floor in the corner, too tired to actually care. Root quietly slipped into bed next to Shaw and pulled up to covers facing her lover. After about a minute she was satisfied from appreciatively watching Shaw’s beautiful relaxed face, and pressed a gentle kiss to Shaw’s forehead before tuning over facing away from Shaw.

Root was almost asleep when she felt a hand ghosting across her hip to wrap around her waist firmly. She inhaled a little gasp at the unexpected contact thinking that Shaw was sleeping deadly. Shaw returned the kiss to Root’s neck and then her shoulder. Root felt herself being turned around to face her lover,and happily obliged seeing as though she hadn’t seen those big beautiful soulful brown eyes in over a month.

“Hi sweetie” said Root in a soft sweet voice.

“Hey baby” replied Shaw also in a soft voice.

“I missed you”

“I missed you too” 

Shaw pulled Root into her, gently pressing their lips together. After a few moments she retracted her face to see Root staring at her with adoring eyes. She kept one arm snugly around her partner and brought the other one up to push stray hairs out of her face. Root caught her hand and brought it to her mouth to kiss it and then using both of her hands to pull her lover in and reconnect Shaw’s lips with hers. Shaw put her hand on one of Root’s that was on her face, letting Root part her lips with her tongue and slip inside her mouth. They stayed like that for a while. Tongues dancing softly but firmly against one another with hands caressing any exposed skin they could find. After a few minutes they separated just staring at each other before Shaw broke the silence. 

“You’re never allowed to leave for that long again. So I suggest you have a conversation with your other half and let her know. With the exception that if you do have to leave for that long again I’m coming with you.” Shaw demanded.

Root let out a breathy laugh “Yes ma’am” kissing Shaw’s nose.

“Good” said Shaw as she darted her tongue out to lick Root’s face.

Root scrunched her face up for a millisecond before she relaxed it again. She had gotten used to this over time. Shaw was literally like a puppy always licking and gnawing playfully at her, especially her face. She was spending way too much time with bear. 

She wiped the drool off her face saying “Okay puppy” in a sing song voice, which made Shaw laugh. She then proceeded to tuck her chin under Shaw’s head and snuggle into her. And in return Shaw had gotten used to this as well because Root was literally like a baby. Always wanting to be held and picked up (not that she minds). Shaw smirked as she held Root and said “Okay baby”. Which made Root laugh, knowing the context it was used in. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they tried to go back to sleep until Root spoke.

“Shaw” Root whispered half asleep into her neck.  
“Mhm?” grunted Shaw, half asleep herself.  
“I love you”  
“I love you too” 

Root kissed Shaw’s neck and Shaw bent her head a little to return the kiss to the top of Root’s head.  
They held each other impossibly closer as they let their tiredness overtake them in a blissful slumber. This was the best night’s sleep either of them had gotten in over a month.


	2. Puppy and Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMYGOODNESS!!! :) I want to thank everyone for being so kind to me and actually reading and leaving comments and kudos! You guys are the best!
> 
> And I'm aware that they are out of character a bit but I wanted to see a sappy Shaw sorry guys!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this second chapter. I have more that will be posted later on. Thanks so much guys! <3

Root woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes among other things and Shaw nibbling and tugging gently on her ear. Root opened her eyes to see Shaw half lying on top of her, half lying on the bed with her face right next to hers. 

“Morning puppy” chimed Root bring both her arms to encase around Shaw, rubbing soothing patterns along her back and pecking her on the lips. 

“Morning baby” said Shaw. “Sorry to wake you up but I didn’t know the last time you ate, and wanted you to have something on your stomach so you don’t get gas and then you can go back to sleep.”

“How long was I asleep for?” inquired Root.

“A little over 10 hours” replied Shaw. 

Root let out an appreciative moan before she pulled Shaw into her and kissed her ever so gently. Shaw sighed happily in Root’s mouth, missing the taste of her lips and the warmth of her body from being away so long. Same went for Root when Shaw took her bottom lip in between hers and kissed, sucked and tugged on it gently. 

Shaw pulled back and said “Come on, I made you breakfast” before leaning back in and licking Root’s lips. Shaw rolled off of Root and out of bed. She started padding away when she realized there were no footsteps behind her. She paused and turned around slowly to see Root propped up on one elbow with a fake pouty frown on her face. Shaw stopped dead in her tracks knowing that look all too well and Root looking at her expectantly. 

Shaw rolled her eyes and marched back to the bed and dragged Root by her thighs across the bed and pulled her up and into her. Root instinctively wrapped both her legs around Shaw’s waist and her arms around her neck. She let out a baby whine as she buried her face into the crook of Shaw’s neck. Literally, this amuses Shaw every time. 

Shaw walked through the bedroom door and into the kitchen with a baby koala attached to her, but none the less she was surely holding onto her baby koala. 

“What if one day I can’t walk anymore, what you gonna do then huh?” she asked smugly while caressing Root’s thighs. Because the way she hung onto Shaw she didn’t need any support. 

“Well then I guess none of us are moving anywhere” Root mumbled against Shaw’s skin causing goose bumps to rise. And Root kissed every one away. Shaw let out a flustered breathy laugh.

Shaw went to set her lover down on the island in the kitchen opposite the stove and plates filled with food. It was all of Root’s favorites. Blueberry and Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, mini sausages, scrambled eggs with cheese, toast with a light spread of butter and her minced potatoes currently still in the frying pan. 

But as soon as Shaw tried to untangle herself from Root, Root only clung on tighter. This made Shaw once again roll her eyes but had a smirk on her face all the same.

“Root come on, let go” Shaw demanded trying to nudge Root off her.

“No” Root growled.

“Your potatoes are going to get burnt you know” said Shaw knowing this would work on the potato lover. 

This made Root gently bite her partner’s neck before letting her go. Shaw just had an amused look on her face as she went to take care of the potatoes.

After they were settled on the couch with their breakfast in front of the TV (thank God it was the weekend), watching some old time classic for a bit Root grabbed the remote off the coffee table where their drinks were and turned the TV off.

“Hey, I was watching that” grumbled Shaw turning to face her companion.  
“Exactly” said Root with an annoyed look on her face.  
Shaw furrowed her eyebrows in confusion not understanding what the hacker meant.  
Root let out a huff of annoyance “You are paying so much attention to that stupid show and none to me”  
“Oh come on, Root we just sat down like five minutes ago”  
“Exactly!” she exclaimed, now having an irritated look on her face. 

Shaw sighed and set her plate of food down on the coffee table before doing the same with Root’s and then beckoning for Root to come to her. She did so quickly sitting in Shaw’s lap facing her, with her legs on either side of Shaw’s hips and a pout on her face.

“Okay drama princess, you have my full undivided attention now. You happy?” asked Shaw, raising her hands to rest on Root’s lower back. Knowing how her girlfriend gets needy sometimes, especially if they have been separated for some time. 

Root glared at her, literally, (now Shaw saw what the boys meant when they told her that she was rubbing off on her girlfriend). But after a few seconds Root said “Yes, finally” with an exasperated sigh, wrapping her arms around Shaw’s neck.  
Shaw couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. 

The kiss got real heated real quick, with tongues in a dominating battle and the slightest grazes of teeth. As hands started wandering to very much exposed skin, seeing as though Root only had on panties and a small t-shirt and Shaw with panties and a skimpy tank top. 

After a while of kissing, biting and Shaw proudly sucking a hickey into Root’s neck. Root let out a moan and pulled back. “Bedroom?” she asked breathlessly, already knowing the answer. Shaw grinned and within a matter of seconds hauled Root up in her arms and took her to the bedroom. Root let out a lighthearted laugh and wrapped her legs around Shaw’s waist as they made their way to the bed. 

Shaw lowered her partner gently down on the bed. It did not take long before clothes were shed, especially being so little of them in the first place. With Shaw hovering over Root, straddling her waist and kissing her passionately. And Root encasing Shaw in her arms pulling her closer, so they could melt into one another. They weren’t wasting any more time.  
Not when there was a matter of having five long weeks to make up for. 

Needless to say, pancakes weren’t the only thing they had for breakfast that morning.


	3. Such a Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for the continued support. I appreciate it so much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. and this will be the last update for a while because I have finals staring tmrw. So after all calms down I will post again. Thankyou :) <3
> 
> And basically this chapter Root is a brat :P.

Needless to say, pancakes weren’t the only thing they had for breakfast that morning.... 

2 Hours Later....

“Oh. My. God!” exclaimed Shaw trying to reclaim her breathing level back to normal.

“ I know right ” exhaled Root, trying to catch her breath as well.

“Babe, I think we broke our record”

“Me too sweetie, and I couldn’t be more happy about it” they both laughed at this as their bodies sweaty bodies stayed limp right next to one another.

Root turned her head to look at her partner, with her eyes closed and watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest with her own heartbeat going at a fast pace itself. She turned fully now and scooted closer into Shaw and wrapped an arm around her and flung one of her legs over hers. Shaw opened her eyes to see her companion’s face flushed with red and her neck various different colors (her normal pale skin, her newly reddened skin and also a darkened shade of purple mixed with blue and green). Shaw reached out to slowly caress the hickey she kept attacking at Root’s neck, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Root looked up at her from where she was resting her head on Shaw’s chest with a sweetened smile and leaned up to kiss her. Shaw pulled Root up to kiss her better and lingering those sloppy tongue filled kisses she knows her girlfriend just loves so much. Root pulled away to force their already sweaty and tangled limbs impossibly closer and fell asleep on Shaw’s chest. It took all of two minutes for Shaw to join her in sleepy land wrapping her arms around her lover.

About an hour and half later Shaw woke up to Root playing with her belly button. Shaw took hold of Root’s wrist to stop her slightly ticklish action and intertwined their fingers.  
Root simply took both of Shaw’s hands to wrap around her back and then fully laid into and pressed her body on top of Shaw’s.

“Honey” Root whispered in her neck.

“Mhmm?” exhaled Shaw tiredly.

“I’m hungry”. Shaw snorted “okay come on lets take a quick shower and go grab lunch” caressing all of Root’s back and butt (because she can and it was hers~or rather her girlfriend’s, but since Root was hers that also included her butt, duh,~ and it was a nice butt). 

“Nuh uh, I want you to make me something. Especially since you didn’t let me finish my first serving of breakfast.” Root muttered.  
Shaw literally just threw Root off of her and got up laughing. “Oh yeah right, I was totally the dramatic and horny one. Pfft just blame it all on me.”

“Precisely” said Root with an all knowing smile. Shaw just rolled her eyes and said “okay fine but we still need to take a shower and tidy this place up a bit”. Root nodded at the statement completely agreeing.

And 20 minutes later Shaw was in the kitchen going to prepare a late lunch while Root started to clean up their mess of a living room. Both having washed all the grogginess away with their body wash and shampoo. And didn’t jump each other in the shower. Their two hours of extracurricular activities left them very satisfied. It could last a few days even.

Weekends were normally like this for them. They didn’t really go out much unless to go the park or the book store where there was a coffee shop. Every once in a while they would actually go out to like dinner, theme or water parks or to go shopping (for clothes, shoes, electronics or weapons). Grocery shopping and that sort of stuff was normally done during the week after making their way home from dealing with a number. 

Root was just about done with the living room when she came up to Shaw, encasing her from behind and kissing her on the cheek. Shaw turned her head slightly to peck her on the lips briefly before returning her focus to the task at hand. 

“Mhmm you’re making all of my favorites today. I should go away for a month more often” teased Root.

“Don’t you even think about it” growled Shaw smacking Root with the spatula on her thigh. Making Root let go and jump away from her. 

“Ow! Okay I won’t, but see now you’ve gone and hurt me, possibly giving me a booboo. So now you need to kiss it better”

“Nope”

“Sameeeeennnnn!!!!!!” Cried Root jumping up and down throwing a tantrum. All Shaw could do was laugh hysterically.

“Go finish the living room, before I literally drop everything I’m doing and let you starve” Shaw demanded looking at a furious faced Root. “And fix your face, before it gets stuck like that.” shewing Root away with the spatula. Realizing she was defeated Root stomped off with a huff to finish the living room. 

Another thirty minutes and lunch was ready. Shaw set the table and placed the chicken soup, caesar salad and the bruschetta on it neatly and then called for Root. After Shaw also got their glasses of water and set them down on the table she called for Root again wondering what in the hell was taking the hacker so long. After about another two minutes Shaw marched into the living room. 

She found Root sitting on the couch on her phone playing some game that she didn’t care about with no volume.  
“Root, I know you heard me calling you” Shaw huffed in annoyance, she was starving at this point and that always made her grouchier.

But there was still no acknowledgment from Root whatsoever.

“The silent treatment really?” Shaw asked incredulously. “Root stop being a brat and come and eat lunch or I’m going to eat your share”. This earned her a definitely pissed off look.

Shaw now realizing her mistake to agitate an already stubborn Root further, she sighed and moved to the front of the couch. She stood with her hands on her hips to look at her childish girlfriend, knowing that if she didn’t apologize to her this would be Root’s mood towards her for at least another week. And so help her God she might actually kneecap Root if she had to deal with this spoil brattish mood any longer. 

She dropped to her knees right in front of Root and laid her head in her lap. Still nothing. So she then pried the phone out of her girlfriend’s hands and rested on the floor. Root looked at her then annoyingly.

“Okay I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hit the precious baby with a spatula no matter how stupid the things she said were” said Shaw sarcastically. Root looked down at her unimpressed. And then Shaw’s patience ran out.

“Alright enough of this crap” and with that she stood up, dragged Root up and bent slightly and hauled her over her shoulder in a superhero way. Root gasped at the unexpected surprised over being flung over the shoulder like she was a scarf, but didn’t say anything all the same.

Shaw stopped once she reached the table and set her girlfriend down on her two feet. She then took a seat in her chair and pulled Root into her lap. She forked up some of the salad and offered it to Root who simply leaned further into Shaw and away from the fork. 

“Root so help me God! You haven’t even been home a full 24 hours yet!” Shaw snapped, her voice with a twinge of annoyance and irritation, trying but failing to keep her anger in check. As she always tried to with Root.

Ever since Shaw came back from Samaritan she always did everything better for her. Not wanting to waste anymore time without her. She fest up to her feelings and everything, being one hundred percent honest and not holding anything back. So this is where they were now, almost 3 years later, two idiots in love who were totally sappy. Its not that Shaw doesn’t have feelings, she just doesn’t feel them at the volume everyone else does. But with Root she amps the volume up so loud it could send all of NYC deaf.

Root now seeing that she pushed her partner a little too far picked up the fork that Shaw had dropped back in the plate and filled it with salad. She used her other hand to bring Shaw’s head out of her palm that was resting on the table and gently pried her mouth open and gave her the food. Shaw accepted it without comment, chewing but not being able to meet Root’s gaze. Root then dropped the fork on the table and moved to straddle Shaw’s lap. She took Shaw’s face into her hands, so that they were eye to eye, only inches apart.  
Root pressed her lips to Shaw’s and then to her forehead and back to her lips again. 

“Sorry” Root murmured staring straight into her lovers eyes.  
“Me too” said Shaw sheepishly  
“You still mad?”  
“You still being a brat?”  
“No”  
“Well then I guess I’m not mad”

And with that Root got up from Shaw’s lap and went to her suitcase by the front door. When she returned she was holding a black box with Shaw’s initials on it, in the center of a heart. And it was way too big to be a ring. When Shaw opened her present her face immediately lit up. What better way to say sorry than a new gun right? It was the latest and most modified version of the Nano. And Shaw’s initials even carved into the side.

“Forgive me?” Root asked, with her head tilted to the side and a look of admiration on her face. Shaw grabbed her and pulled her back into her lap for a fierce kiss.  
“Already have. But don’t think you can just buy me off like that” grumbled Shaw.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it” replied Root before leaning in and kissing her lover again.

And so they sat at the table with Root feeding both herself and Shaw. While Shaw had one hand around Root and one admiring her newest accessory, finishing up their lunch and relaxing on the couch watching some old time classic. Only this time Root did not turn the TV off. And once again as they fell asleep the classic ended up watching them.


	4. Tired Honey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter and thank you to everyone who continues to read this and leaves comments and kudos! :)  
> This chapter takes place some weeks after the last one.

It was nearing three a.m when Root heard the front door opening. She left the bedroom door open so she could hear when Shaw came in. They normally do this if they know the other is coming home late. She could hear Shaw dropping her keys onto the kitchen counter and throwing down her boots. 

When Shaw entered the room Root was already swinging her legs off the edge of the bed to approach her girl. She saw Shaw’s face and she looked exhausted, or more exhausted than usual. She knew this number was playing particularly difficult to the rest of the team. So they were working longer and harder hours.

She got up and went straight to her lover encasing her around the hips and pressing the bodies firmly together. “Hey sweetie” Root mumbled into Shaw’s neck. But she didn’t even get a verbal response from her girlfriend. Shaw only snuggled further into Root. And sure enough as she had suspected Shaw had a rough day.

She stayed there and held her for a while before pulling back slightly to see Shaw’s face, but still having her in a warm embrace. “Tough day again huh?” asked Root and Shaw nodded. 

“Yeh, we still aren’t getting any further with the number. No matter how many people we interrogate or how much research we do.” expressed Shaw as she stared right back at Root. “Well I have some free time tomorrow from my project, so I can come down to the subway with you. See if I can find anything” said Root. And as soon as these words left her mouth, Root swore she saw the faintest of tugs at Shaw’s lips but she remained silent and turned her gaze to the floor. 

“Hey” said Root with a twinge of worry in her voice, cupping Shaw’s face with one hand to look at her while the other caressed her back. “You okay?”

“Yeh, just tired” Shaw replied. Even though it had been almost three years since Shaw had came back from Samaritan she was mostly healed from their ‘care’, her body was still never the same. She was about 85% back to how she used to be, but sometimes Root could tell when things started catching up to her. 

“Come on, let me run you a bath and then take you bed”. And Shaw did not need to be told twice. 

Root filled the tub all the way with warm water and a homemade soap/remedy she made herself. She does things like this when she really gets bored. It fascinates her to no end how the mixing of different ingredients could cure so much. She helped Shaw take off her clothes and gloves and only then did she see how bruised Sameen’s body was, well the new ones anyways, not Samaritan’s leftovers. Not like the fresh ones were bad or anything, just cuts and grazes on her knuckles, back and stomach. This was an everyday thing, but she still didn’t like the marks on her lover’s body.  
Shaw must have picked up on this because she cupped Root’s face and leaned up to brush their lips together gently before lowering herself in the tub. And with that came the tiniest of hisses as the scalding water burned the cuts. But as soon as it came it left, her body now gotten use to the feeling. Root helped Shaw wash her hair. Wetting it, throwing in some shampoo and then rinsing it out again. And she told Shaw to finish up while she went to the kitchen.

Root made her a cup homemade tea with various herbs to relieve soreness and pain and to help the body relax and get some sleep. She also grabbed two painkillers and a small room temperature bottle of water. She gave Shaw the tea to drink in the tub. Shaw gladly accepted the gift, as her girlfriend had given this to her plenty times before and she knows the wonders it can do. The tea was hot but Shaw finished it quickly liking the way it scorched her throat as it went down. 

When Shaw was out of the tub after drying off, she perched herself on top of the sink in the bathroom while Root tended to her cuts. Shaw would normally tell her that she was fine but tonight she really didn’t mind. Root mixed some aloe vera with 3 in 1 antibacterial Neosporin and applied to all of Shaw’s cuts and grazes. Once she bandaged those, she pecked Shaw on the lips before holstering her up and carrying her to bed. Root was the baby in this relationship, but Sameen was her baby too. 

She gently sat Shaw down on the bed before getting her the painkillers with the water. She also gave her an apple. Shaw took 3 bites and she was satisfied with that. She tucked Shaw in under the covers and went to move away when Shaw caught her wrist tugging her back.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll be right back” and with that she left deposing of all the garbage and cleaning up the mess she made. It only took her a minute and then she was crawling back into bed with Shaw. She wrapped an arm around Shaw’s waist and pulled her firmly into her, pulling up the covers over them as well. 

Root leaned over and tucked some of Shaw’s mostly dry hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. “I Love you” she whispered to her partner who she thought was out cold by now. It wasn’t until Shaw turned over and kissed Root exhaling “I love you too” between their parted lips. And Shaw snuggled further into Root with her head in her neck a leg intertwining with hers and an arm around her. 

Root kissed the top of her companion’s head and pulled her further into her, embracing her tighter and warmer. Shaw had a rough day and sometimes Root did too, but they knew that no matter what time they made it home at night, or well morning, at least their partner would be there awaiting them with open arms. And their troubles would go away, even if just for a night. A night in each others love and embrace was all they needed, currently and will ever need in their lives. Making the rough days a little less rough. 

And yes tomorrow will come and there will either be more triumphs or troubles, but as long as they had each other, they could handle it and they were good.


	5. Be back Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to leaves comments and kudos! :) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am slowly introducing the other characters!

As promised the next day (or same day rather) Root made her way with Shaw to the subway. Shaw still looked tired but definitely better and she was actually in a good mood. Root was surprised when Shaw was the first to wake up and then woke her up by her usual gnawing and nibbling on her jaw. And she had only slept for a little over six hours before she was summoned into work again, but she looked happy.

“Hi puppy, you’re up early” chimed Root as the weight on her shifted to lie fully on top of her, and Root started caressing her back.

“Mhmm, Harold called on your phone a little while ago. And you promised to come to work with me today” mumbled Shaw as she started kissing all the spots she just nipped. From Root’s ear, to her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone. And she smiled into Root’s skin as she felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“Yes I did” gasped Root as she lifted Shaw’s head from her neck to bring their lips together. “But why did he call on my phone and not yours?” she breathed into Shaw’s mouth. 

“Oh it got damaged last night when I was chasing after one of the suspects. Dumbass, that’s the third one this month” shaking her head disbelievingly but with a smile on her face.

“Slept well?” asked Root.  
“Yeh, I did, thanks to you”  
“You’re in a good mood, or at least a much better one than last night”  
“Well how could I not be I get to wake up to the most beautiful nerd every morning”. Root playfully slapped at Shaw’s chest for that but was still blushing all the same and Sameen laughed airily while bringing their lips together. 

They still had some time before they had to be at the subway station and Shaw wanted to express her ‘thank you’ that she hadn’t said the night before. But words weren’t good enough right now.   
And Root heard (or rather felt) the unspoken gratitude and returned the ‘anytime’.

And now they were at the subway meeting the boys.   
“Root. Shaw” John greeted in a gruff voice.  
“Lurch” said Root bypassing him with a tap on the head and a snicker from Shaw as he went to move his hair back in place that Root had just moved.  
“Hello Ms.Groves, lovely to see you again. It’s been a while” said Finch as he limped over to her with Bear in tow. 

Since the destruction of Samaritan, their relationship really evolved to that of a father-daughter type. Or sometimes uncle-niece for missions or just really close friends. Actually everyone’s relationship evolved, they all became closer.   
“Hi Harry” she replied as she went to kiss him on the cheek. “And yes it has. My apologies, She has me working on a new project.”  
“Oh, anything major?”  
“No, not really. Just writing some new codes for Her and checking all of her backups to make sure they are still intact”  
“I see. Well do let me know if you require my assistance”.  
“Ofcourse” she promised as she hooked her arm with his and moved into the subway train. 

When John entered Shaw was a beat behind him and she greeted Finch accordingly and was then supplied with a new phone.  
“Root am I to assume that we will be joining us for the remainder of this mission?” inquired Harold.   
“Actually Harry yes I am..... And no I am not” she restated after a few seconds.  
The three all stared at her in confusion as she stood limply behind Finch.

“Well she has just informed me who your perp is, because I am needed elsewhere so she just sped up the process. Your number, his best friend is not actually who you guys think he is. Even under 9 different aliases he cannot hide from her” clarified Root. “You better call Fusco to book him for attempted murder” she added.

At this Shaw got furious “So wait, you mean to tell me this whole time your stupid robot overlord knew and didn’t say anything! But now all of a sudden she needs you to go do God knows what so she just felt like sharing” she spat out and turned to exit the train car.

Root had a sad look on her face as she followed Shaw out the train car and caught her by the wrist before she could make it to the exit. The boys had enough decency to stay where they were and close the train car’s door to allow them some privacy. 

“Sweetie” said Root as she went to step in front of her lover. Shaw stared at her with her lips pursed and brows furrowed clearly pissed off. “She only found out about an hour ago”

“Oh, well how convenient for her” Shaw seethed as she tugged her arm free from Root (gently) and then rolled her eyes and attempted to side step Root. But Root caught her around the waist this time and Shaw froze on the spot. Whatever anger she was feeling was already dissipating as Root encased from behind and pressed their bodies flush together.

“Sorry” mumbled Shaw. “But you just got back from another mission a few days ago. I see Fusco more than I see you now” she added with disgust. 

“I know honey, but she promised this one will only take a couple days” soothed Root as she turned her girlfriend around in her arms to face her once again. She searched Shaw’s eyes looking for a sign of something she should say or do but Shaw kept her face expressionless. So Root just tipped her head down press their lips together a firm kiss.   
Shaw was the first to pull back “Just be careful. I’m already running low on medical supplies” she stated. 

Root let out a chuckle “I promise and I’ll make it up to you when I get back”

“I’ll hold you to that then” said Shaw as she stepped up on her tip toes to kiss Root again.

Root pulled back with a smile on her face “Well go and be my lil’ badass puppy and save the world” as she let go of Shaw. 

“Fine. But you owe me a steak dinner when you get back” said Shaw as she turned to leave.

“Oh, that won’t be all you’ll be having for dinner” Root stated playfully with a gentle smack to Shaw’s rear. Shaw turned back just in time to see a smug grin on Root’s face trying to wink. 

She swears that one day she will tell Root that she can’t actually wink, but it’s just too damn funny watching her try.


	6. Guilty Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys because this chapter was a little late I made it a tad bit longer.  
> And thank you to those who continue to read and support! :)

Root was supposed to be coming home today so Shaw decided she was going to once again cook one of Root’s favorites after coming back from her trip. This time dinner was shrimp alfredo pasta with scallops and salad on the side. She went to the store and got all of the necessities which includes a six pack and a bottle of wine. 

She went home a made all the preparations. Started dinner, set the table and even set up the DVD player in case Root just wanted to relax tonight. And from what Root told her she was getting in at 7 so should be home by 8 with the traffic. So Shaw had everything set up and ready to go. And while she was waiting she decided to read a book.

However 9 o’clock came still no Root,10, 11 and finally 12 and Shaw gave up. She didn’t even bother to clean just quickly shovel down her dinner and put Root’s and the left overs in the fridge. And after that she went to bed thinking that Root would probably be gone another few days. Because if you ask her its happened plenty of times. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit disappointed, but she would never get mad at Root for trying to save the world. 

Root got in around 2 am and could immediately smell that Shaw had cooked dinner. If she felt guilty from a couple days ago when she left her lover, well now you could times that by 10. She straight up felt like shit. She made her way through the dining room and into the living room seeing no sign of Shaw, so she went to the bedroom. 

She quickly shed her clothes and made her way into bed with her companion. As soon as she got into bed she crawled right on top of Shaw’s sleeping form and started showering her lover with kisses. From her forehead to her nose, to her cheeks, across her jaw, down her neck, up her chin to her lips and all over again. 

Shaw woke up with a grunt not entirely sure what was happening but as soon as she came to the realization she let out a chuckle and opened her eyes. As she opened her mouth to say something it got muffled and swallowed as Root saw the open invitation and plunged her tongue in her mouth. 

Shaw couldn’t help but smile at the whole ordeal and wrapped her legs around Root’s waist. After a large undetermined amount of time Root finally pulled back so they could at least try to breathe normally. She saw the smile on Shaw’s face in her eyes and lips. She also noted how her lovers lips were already swollen and red, as she imagined her own. 

“Mhm, I should make you feel guilty more often if this is the treatment I’m gonna to get” chuckled Shaw when she finally got her mouth back. Root pouted at that and brought her hands to Shaw’s face and leaned down and whispered in her mouth “I’m sorry, but the good news is I have a little surprise tomorrow after I treat you to breakfast and lunch ofcourse” she chided, a smirk now returning to her face. 

“Well what kinda breakfast we talking here?” asked Shaw in a teasing tone while bring her arms around Root’s neck caressing the soft hairs back there.  
Root grinned while untangling Shaw’s legs from her waist and then straddling her hips. She brought her lips down to ghost over Shaw’s as she slipped her hand beneath her tank top to the soft of her lower abdomen.  
“Well sweetie, first serving is now, and for me... it’s you” and with that she started attacking Sameen’s neck leaving little nips and kisses and she went. Making her way through the valley between Shaw’s breast and down lower to her stomach and lower still until she reached her wanted destination and pulled down Shaw’s underwear. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After their first serving of breakfast they went back to bed but Root woke them up at 9:30 to go to one of Shaw’s most preferred places to eat. They got up and went to the restaurant and they didn’t have to wait as Root had made reservations the previous day fro 10:15. Shaw ordered her usual stack of pancakes with bacon and eggs with a coffee. Root just ordered a breakfast muffin until she got a stern look from Shaw and ordered french toast along with her muffin and some fruits. 

After breakfast they went to the bookstore to get Shaw some new reading material and they also went to buy new video games for themselves. They went and sat in the park just enjoying each others company until Root announced she also made them lunch reservations. And so they went to lunch which was really great if you ask Shaw.

“Hey sweetie, finish up I still have your surprise” said Root sending the rest of her food Shaw’s way that she happily accepted and quickly started devouring. 

“Wait you mean there’s more” asked Shaw incredulously  
“Mhmm” hummed Root smugly. “So hurry it up”  
“Yeh, definitely going to make you feel guilty more often”  
“Shut up” grumbled Root halfheartedly  
“Yes ma’am” laughed Shaw 

And so Shaw quickly ate and they were on their way to... Shaw had no idea.  
Root had their arms linked so Shaw stopped abruptly so that she could as well.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Root  
“You still haven’t told me where we’re going yet” stated Shaw  
“But then that would ruin the concept of it being a surprise Sam” chimed Root  
Shaw rolled her eyes but didn’t prod it any further.

After about 20 minutes they stopped at what looked like a candy store from the outside with blue windows but once entered Shaw eyes lit up at the sight of heaven. Like she’s convinced there would be no other way to die then right here, right now in this puppy store.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by a bunch of little fur balls sniffing, smelling and licking at them. And Shaw just couldn’t help herself and she bent down and got trampled by puppies and Root looked like all the other puppies with the most adoring eyes watching this scene unfold in front of her watching Shaw on the floor covered by puppies. 

She herself bent down to ruffle a few and turned back to look at Shaw with the biggest smile on her face “Having fun?” she asked coyly. And Shaw shook her head in the affirmative. “So does that mean that I’m forgiven?” she continued asking but her features that to more of a genuine look. Shaw’s answer was she pursed her lips silently requesting a kiss, but a puppy kissed her instead and Root made up her face “maybe later” she said quickly and kissed her nose instead. Not like it had any less puppy saliva on it.

She got up and made her way to the counter where the clerk was and told Shaw she had an hour.  
“Hello, looks like she’s having a great time” greeted the clerk pointing at Shaw who was now in a sitting position.

“Yeh she is” said Root adoringly

“Well how may I help you ma’am?” the clerk inquired 

“Actually I came here last week and picked out a new born, you guys said that she would ready today with all the vaccinations already administered”

“Okay your name ma’am?”

“Uh Sam. Sam May”

“Ah yes, just wait for a sec Ms.May”

“Actually I was wondering if I could see her before I brought her out because she’s the surprise” Root said sweetly 

“Of course just follow me" the clerk leading the way to the back yard . 

Root immediately saw the one she wanted because she was the only one of that kind and she couldn’t wait to show Sameen. She got the giggles just thinking about Shaw’s reaction. She quickly took the puppy from the clerk and pulled out a few things from her purse. First off the collar black and with a little pink bone dangling from it and Diamonds spelling out the name ‘Tequila’ and quickly snapped around the puppy’s neck. It was the perfect size. She also took some of the puppy’s fur and put a little ribbon around it to make a bow. She then turned to the clerk and asked if she had any gift boxes she could put the puppy in for a couple minutes.

So the clerk help put the puppy in the box that had size-able holes of course and then Root made her way back to the front of the store. She brought the box out in her hand and beckoned for Shaw to come to her. Shaw looked at her questionably before doing as Root instructed and opened the box.

Shaw would never admit that she squealed as she took Tequila out of the box that Root was holding.  
“Oh my god it’s a baby Bear! Oh he’s gonna be so jealous. Wait is she ours?” asked Shaw excitedly  
“Well technically she’s yours, as a present” said Root  
“That means she’s ours” said Shaw as moved in to peck Root’s cheek. “Thank you”  
“Anytime sweetie” 

And after that they made their way home with Tequila. Shaw didn’t even want to put her on the ground to walk though she was fully capable and they had a leash. But Root didn’t complain.  
When they got home Tequila got familiarized with her new home and quickly got settled in as Root asked the machine for help in delivering everything they would need to the apartment. Like everything and then some.  
After they ate leftovers and Root finally got her pasta for dinner, they cleaned up. When Shaw was done she went to set up a movie and then made her way back to the kitchen where Root was just finishing up with the dishes.

Root made her way to Shaw and Shaw picked her up by her thighs and kissed her fiercely giving her a proper thank you. “Best girlfriend ever” mumbled Shaw between their lips.  
Root laughed “You’re the best girlfriend Sam” and kissed Shaw again. Shaw pulled back  
“I know, I’m pretty awesome”, as she reconnected their lips. They made out some more and then went to snuggle on the couch with Tequila and watched a movie reeling in the good day they just had.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again THANKYOU for taking your time to read this! I appreciate the support


End file.
